What I loved about Paris
by sternchan
Summary: Tony and Ziva are on a trip and Ziva is sick. While falling asleep she has a request and then tells Tony what she loved about their time in Paris. No life-threatening situation. Just fluff and TIVA! 2-Chapter Story!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS :(**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tony was worried. Ziva looked really sick. She sat in the passenger seat of the car and had her eyes closed while he was driving through the storm. They had had orders to take a witness home after a case. Unfortunately the witness had lived a four hour ride away from Washington DC and it had been a little boy who was not able to travel by himself. His mother had been so happy to have him back that she forgot to thank them.

When they had left the home of the boy Ziva had just waved a hand. Tony knew she had not been feeling well for the entire case. Being Ziva, she understood being sick as a weakness she was not supposed to show. But now she was almost lying in that seat. Tony stopped the car and took a closer look. Her eyes were shut, she was asleep, sweating and coughing heavily from time to time. He touched her forehead and realized in shock, that she was burning up. There was no way they could just drive back to Washington DC. No, he decided to just drive into the next city and book a hotel room.

**NCISNCIS**

It was a small town and a small but clean hotel. He took Ziva upstairs into their room. She was not even waking up and his worries grew. So he phoned the reception and asked for a doctor.

The NCIS had sent them out on this trip. Now it would also have to pay the bills for the hotel room and the doctor.

The room had only one bed, a king size bed and that reminded him of Paris. They had stayed together in one room and one bed and…

There was a knock on the door and Tony went to open. It took some time until the doctor was finished with his examination. Ziva had woken up and tried to answer his questions. Now the man was injecting a needle into her arm and Tony jumped up from his chair and went over to them.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll give her something against the fever and the cough. It'll also sedate her so that she can sleep tonight. I understand that you don't live here?"

Tony nodded.

"She needs rest. Stay the night here and tomorrow take your wife home and get her those medications I prescribe. Since when has she been that sick? " The doctor said handing Tony a prescription.

Tony wanted to tell him, that Ziva was just his partner but he didn't. "A few day's now."

"And you've been with her the whole time? Then you don't need to worry about getting infected."

Tony nodded again and escorted the man to the door and went over to the bed. Undressing to his shirt and boxers he climbed into the bed. Ziva was lying on her side facing him and opened her eyes weakly.

"Thank you." She whispered and stretched out a hand which came to lie between them.

He smiled softly: "No problem." He said placing his hand over hers.

She closed her eyes, completely exhausted and he took his hand away to turn of the light as he saw a shadow clouding her face. She had seemed calm just seconds ago and now she as if she'd bust out in tears any moment.

He didn't know why. Carefully he caressed her feverish cheek with his hand feeling her lean into his touch as much as possible without lifting her head from the pillow.

"Tony?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

Eyes opened just a little: "Would you… would you hold me?"

Something in that question was disturbing. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. "Of course." He said and saw that she smiled a little.

"That's what I loved about Paris… it was the first time…" she breathed speaking very silently.

"First time?"

"That a man held me in my sleep." She said eyes still closed.

Tony's mouth fell slightly open. He remembered the morning as if it was yesterday.

_They had gone to sleep in Paris and were careful to stay on their own side of the bed. However he had woken up with her in his arms. She had been smiling in her sleep and when she opened her eyes he had had retuned the smile. Until he had said: "Do you always cuddle up to your partners?" And then… he had seen the hurt in her eyes and she had turned away._

"Surely it was not the first time. Your lovers must have held you before." He said.

"No…" he could barely understand her, she was almost asleep: "They just wanted sex… it was alright… I got from them… what I wanted and… they got what they wanted…"

"But… Rivkin… He must have…"

Ziva shook her head weakly still not opening her eyes and swallowed. "No… he always pushed me away after… you know."

Tony could not believe what she told him and his heart broke for her. With his hand he caressed her shoulder blade, feeling one of the scars she got in Somalia beneath his fingers. She twitched only once when she felt his hand on the scar.

Tony was afraid to ask: "And… Ray?"

Ziva swallowed again, she was tiered and wanted to sleep but he needed an answer.

"Ziva, what about Ray."

"He said… it disgusted him touching me… without having sex… Said he loved me… but those scars… after sex he went… to sleep in another room." Ziva answered. She was way too tired to show any emotion to this.

But Tony's heart broke even more and he held her closer. He heard a thunder from outside.

"It was okay… I loved him… and I'm… I'm…" the sedative worked quickly on her now: "I'm not the person you'd like to hold at night. So… I just loved Paris."

Tony kissed her forehead. She was less feverish now. The medication was doing its work.

"I'd hold you till the end of time if that's what you want, Ziva." He whispered.

She nodded and said: "Yes." Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thx for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but I couldn't stop thinking about how the situation would develop. I guess you won't be mad at me for making this a two chapter fanfiction **

* * *

Tony had trouble falling asleep after the talk. Back in Paris he had enjoyed holding her but when she woke up he felt a little embarrassed. So he had cracked a joke about her cuddling up to him. He also knew, that it had probably been him who had pulled her in his arms. He knew, and he would never ever tell it to anyone; he was a cuddler. But now he could understand the hurt he had seen in her face that morning. The memory of her smile fading into a hurt expression didn't want to leave his mind. But now she was asleep peacefully in his arm. She was not smiling but she seemed contented. He reached back to turn off the light and hugged her again.

Before he fell asleep he made a mental note to go find Ray and rip his heart out.

**NCISNCIS**

It was still raining when he woke up the next morning. Ziva's face was almost hidden in his shirt and he was not sure how she was still able to breathe. He shifted slightly so he could look at her face. Her skin still felt hot completely but yesterday it had been much worse. Gently he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she stirred before she opened her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." He said quitely.

She looked at him for a few seconds. Her eyes were still a little glassy from the fever.

"Tony." She said and her voice broke.

He reached over to her nightstand where she had a glass of water and she drank and cleared her throat. Tony now feared that she didn't remember what had happened last night. Then she settled back against his chest.

"Why are we in a hotel room?" she asked while closing her eyes again.

That was a funny question. If she really did not remember the last evening then her first question should have been: Why are you holding me?

But she had not ask that question in Paris so why would she now?

"You were very sick last night and so I thought it might be better to get a hotel for you to rest." He explained.

She nodded: "Thank you."

"Ziva? Do you remember anything from last night?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at him: "Did we break rule 12?"

He chuckled in disbelieve: "You really think I'd take advantage of you while you are sick?"

"No, but I only…" she yawned against his shirt and closed her eyes again: "I only remember your promise to hold me. Though I'm not sure if it was just a dream."

"It wasn't."

"If it wasn't a dream… and you really promised me… and we didn't break rule 12… what are we then?"

That was really a good question. Yesterday morning they had been partners yesterday evening they had been very close friend maybe more and this morning…

"Well… thinking about it… Maybe we broke rule 12 in some way. Or we agreed to do it any time soon?" he asked hopefully, caressing the skin of her back.

"Is this okay for you?"

It took him a moment to figure out what she meant then he realized that his fingers where tracing the big scar on her back but in a very loving manner.

"No." he said and before she could pull away he pulled her a little closer: "Not okay. This is good. Very good. Like I said yesterday: I'll hold you till the end of time. And you agreed so don't try to get out of this now." He warned her.

Her soft giggled turned into coughing but that was, like her fever, not as bad as last night: "I won't."

"Good, now let's try to get you home. We'll stop at a drug store and when we are home I'll keep my promise and we can talk about how we start breaking rule 12."

**The End**


End file.
